The boy I love will never love me back
by paomar0832
Summary: Ally loves Austin and Austin loves Kira. But when Austin notices Ally's sadness. Will Austin discover that Ally love him? What will Austin do? Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V:

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. As you know I'm Austin Moon songwriter, Partner and Best Friend. I have a Crush on him. Only my friend Trish knows it. But a guy like Austin will never like me. Today we are Filming a Video for his website. Is about first love. Dez hired a girl. She is coming in like 2 hours. I'm afraid to tell him my feelings. What if he doesn't likes me back. Austin right now is staring at a girl. She is walking to us.

Girl: "Hey, Are you Dez?"  
Dez: "Yes. You should be Kira"  
Kira: "Yes, I'm Kira."  
Dez: "The first scene is in the Ferris wheel. Our Wardrobe girl, Ally will be right with you"  
Kira: "Okay"  
Ally: "Hi, I'm Ally. Austin's Songwriter and The Wardrobe Girl"  
Kira: "Nice to meet you. I'm Kira"  
Ally: "Okay, Put this leather jacket on. And now you are ready."  
Kira: "That was fast" (Giggles) "Thanks"  
Ally: "No problem. Go to the Ferris wheel. Trish is the one managing the ride"  
Kira: (Smiles and goes to the Ferris Wheel)

She is Flawless. I'm sure Austin will like her. I see Austin running to me.

Austin: "Is the girl here?"  
Ally: (Smiles) "Yes, She's in the ride. But I got to get you ready first, Your shirt and your jeans have mud" (Takes a Red shirt and black jeans and gives them to Austin) "Go change. I'll tell Dez"  
Austin: "Thanks" (Goes to change)

He is exited to see the girl. But I can't control his feelings because I like him. He comes with a big smile.

Austin: "I'm done. Where is her?"  
Ally: "In the Ferris Wheel"  
Austin: "See you later" (Goes to the Ferris Wheel)

**5 Hours Later:**

They finished the video. I'm heading home now. I don't even know why I was there, I was just standing there. Trish was busy managing the ride, Dez was filming and Austin was the actor and acting all lovey with Kira. Tomorrow they are going to film the last part of the video. I don't really want to go but its a promise. I go upstairs to my room, I hear my phone ring. When I check it s Trish.

**Trish**/_Ally_

**"Hello"  
**_"Hey. What's_ up?"  
**"Are you going to the shooting tomorrow?"  
**_"I don't want to but I have to"  
_**"Why? Ally, Are you okay?"  
**_"I'm okay and not okay"  
_**"I know why."  
**_"Yeah I'm jealous"  
_**"If you don't want to go I can tell Dez. And if Austin asks I'll tell him that you feel really sick"  
**_"Thanks. And actually, I feel sick. I might have flu"  
_**"Okay. Call you later, Hope you feel better"  
**"Thanks."

***END OF CONVERSATION***

I really feel sick. My stomach hurts, My head is going to explode. I'm going to bed. When I turn around, My phone rings. Perfect (Note the sarcasm) I check and its Austin.

**Austin**/Ally

**"Hello"  
**"Hey"  
**"Hey Ally, Trish told me you were feeling sick and that you weren't going tomorrow to the shooting."  
**'Yup. I feel really bad right now. I wish I could go tomorrow"  
**"Yeah. It's really bad. But I got really good news."  
**"What is it?"  
**"I'm kissing Kira tomorrow for the video. And I'm asking her out."**

That news broke me. I wanted to cry, scream and do everything. I make an excuse so I can cry and let my feelings get out.

"Austin, I'll call you later. I don't feel so good right now. Oh, And I'm really happy for you and Kira"  
**"Okay. I hope you feel better, thanks."**

*END OF CONVERSATION*

I was going to call Trish but I feel to hurt and sad. I am right now laying in the floor with a hopeless heart. I don't know what to do now. I'm going to sleep, If anyone calls I'm going to ignore it.

**The Next Morning:**

I wake up feeling worst. I check my phone and I have 3 texts from Austin, 7 from Trish and missed calls from Trish. I'm not in the mood to see texts. I go to the bathroom do my stuff and go downstairs. The last thing on my mind is Eat. I sit on the couch, From downstairs I can hear my phone ring and for the record; MY RINGTONE IS 'Not a love song'. Epic just epic. I go upstairs to get my phone. It's Trish.**"Hey Ally, Are you feeling better?"**

"Hey. Nope I feel worst. I don't know what to do."  
**"I could go to your place and take care of you."  
**"And the video? You are the one that is managing the ride."  
**"Like I care for my job. Ally, You are sick. I'm going to take care of you"  
**"Okay but don't bring anyone. By anyone, I mean the boys"  
**"Okay see you in 20"**

Trish is coming to care of me. I don't feel like standing up or doing anything. Is this a depression? The front door opens and reveals Trish.

Trish: "Hey Ally."  
Ally: "Hey"  
Trish: "Austin was coming but I said to him that he was recording the video. And that you were sick."  
Ally: "I think I'm on a depression."  
Trish: "Because?"  
Ally: "I think because Austin likes a girl. I'm hopeless" (Begins to cry)  
Trish: "Don't cry. Is he asking Kira out?"  
Ally: (Nods)  
Trish: " Are you working tomorrow?"  
Ally: "Yes. Broken and still holding on."  
Trish: "I don't think they are going to date. They barely know each other"  
Ally: "Okay. I'm hungry"  
Trish: "Have you eaten? Its 1:30pm."  
Ally: "Is the last thing on my mind"  
Trish: "Lets get you something to eat"

We go to the kitchen. Trish prepares me a sandwich. I eat it and then she goes for the shooting, Because Dez called her.

**6:00 pm: **

I'm here watching a movie. Then someone calls; Why do people call? Its Austin, As much I'm hurt I am going to answer.

**Austin/**Ally

**"Hey Ally"  
**"Hey"  
**"I'm calling because I wanted to know if you where better,"**

He is so sweet, Calling to know if I'm okay.

**"And if you have my** **song?"**

And...It's over.

"Yeah, I'm better and I have your song"  
**"Okay, Can I come over to your house?"  
**"Yeah. You can come. But one question, Are you coming alone?"  
**"Yes. Why?"  
**"Its a mess in here"  
**"Okay. Be there in 10."  
**"Okay"

***END OF CONVERSATION***

He is coming. HE IS COMING! Why do I don't know how to say no? Okay, I got to change my shirt and put some shorts on. Hey, we live in Miami its hot in here. There is a knock on the door. I open it and see Austin.

Austin: "Hey Ally." (Hugs Ally)  
Ally: "Hey" (Hugs back)  
Austin: "Are you better?"  
Ally: "Yeah. Let's go to my room. To rehearse the song"  
Austin: "Okay" (They go to the room)

So now we are going to my room. I hope he doesn't bring up 'The Kira thing'.

Ally: (Gives Austin a paper) "There are the lyrics, Practice them today. Tomorrow I will record them in the practice room"  
Austin: "Okay. I got to ask you something."  
Ally: "Okay"  
Austin: "How do I ask a girl out?"  
Ally: "I...I...I-don't know." (Puts her hand in her stomach) "My stomach, it hurts"  
Austin: "Ally, Are you okay?"  
Ally: "Yes, I think it might be the flu"  
Austin: "Okay, Um...I gotta go. I'll call to check on you"  
Ally: "Okay. Thanks" (Hugs him and he leaves)

Now I'm all alone. I'm going to sleep, I know is really early but I got to work tomorrow. I am really hurt right now. But I'm going to put a smile on my face so no one notices that I'm hurt or sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V:  
**I just wish work didn't exist right now. I'm just so tired and I am confused with the things I'm feeling now. S now I'm opening the Sonic Boom doors. Later Trish is coming with a new job and Dez...you know Dez, With his Dez things. And then the worst part; Austin and Kira. I don't know Kira yet but, Is just I'm hurt. See the boy I like/Love with another girl is just frustrating. Here comes Trish.

Trish: "Hey Ally."  
Ally: "Hey"  
Trish: "Are you feeling better from the stomach thing?"  
Ally: "How'd you know that?"  
Trish: "Austin told me"  
Ally: "Okay. Um...Yeah"  
Trish: "What happened?"  
Ally: "Is just that he asked me How he asked a girl out. And them BOOM! my stomach really hurt." (Tears up) "I feel That I'm selfish."  
Trish: "You are not selfish."

And here comes Dez. He enters the store, He waves and then realizes that I'm crying.

Dez: "Ally, Why are you crying?"  
Ally: "Um...My stomach really hurts"  
Dez: "Can a hug make you feel better?"  
Ally: (Nods)  
Dez: (Hugs Ally) "Don't cry, That makes you feel ugly"  
Ally: "Thanks Dez, Someone that values my personal appearance." (Hugs back)  
Trish: "Aww! The dork has some intelligent thoughts"  
Dez: "Hey! I'm not a dork"

Dez is like a big brother to me, and Austin too. The began arguing. I'm there just staring at the cash register then my worst nightmare comes; Austin and Kira. Trish looks at me. Dez, Trish and I exchange glances. Dez doesn't know why we are doing that but he does it anyway. They enter, They are holding hands. Austin comes and gets me on one of his bear hugs.

Austin: "Hey Ally"  
Ally: "Hey"  
Austin: "Are you feeling better?"  
Ally: "Um... yes. Thanks for asking."  
Austin: "So I want to present you Kira twice, But now as my girlfriend."

Those words just killed me.

Trish: (Looks at Ally) "Congrats"  
Dez: "Congrats buddy"  
Austin: "Thanks"  
Kira: "Thanks." (Austin puts his arm in Kira's waist)  
Ally: "I'm going to the Practice Room. Excuse me"

I walk to the Practice Room. I close the door and lock it behind me. I sit in the piano bench and began to cry. There is a knock on the door.

Ally: "Who is it?"  
Trish: "Is me Trish.."  
Dez: "And Dez"  
Ally: (Unlocks the door and opens it) "Hey"  
Dez: "Ally don't cry. I don't like seeing you like that." (Hugs her tight)  
Trish: "Yeah. We don't like seeing you like that."  
Ally: "Is just that... I don't know how let my feelings go. I'm just so hurt and..." (Starts to cry)  
Dez: "Here sit in my lap" (Ally sits on his lap)

Yeah I know Dez offered me to sit on his lap. I sit anyways.

Ally: "Austin and Kira are down there?"  
Trish: "Yes. They where sucking faces. and they looked disgusting"  
Dez: "Ally, I know why you are crying"  
Ally: "Why?"  
Dez: "Austin. I noticed, He just doesn't notice that the perfect girl is in front of his eyes."  
Ally: "Thanks" (Hugs Dez)  
Trish: "I have an idea."  
Dez: "Tell"  
Trish: "Why don't Dez acts like he's Ally's boyfriend and make him jealous"  
Ally: "I don't know, We can break a friendship"  
Trish: "What friendship?"  
Ally: "Dez and Austin's"  
Trish: "Right"  
Dez: "Let's go to Mini's. Its on me"  
Ally: "Okay" (Stands ups)

We go downstairs and we all see Kira in Austin's lap. Trish and Dez look at me like 'Don't worry. Ignore it'

Ally: "Um...Austin, We are going to Mini's. Can you take care of the store until we come back?"  
Austin: "Sure."  
Ally: "Thanks."

Now we officially leave. Dez pays us mini Pizzas and mini sodas. Then Trish and Dez leave cause their parents call them. So I go to the Sonic Boom. I enter the Store and see that Kira and Austin are not there. I go upstairs and try to open the door but its locked. Austin and Kira are talking and I overhear;

Kira: "Are you sure you don't like Ally?"  
Austin: "Yes, I'm sure"  
Kira: "I'm not convinced."  
Austin: "Ally and I are just friends. I just love her but as a sister only."  
Kira: "Okay"

I just got heartbroken, friend zoned. The double from the first time. There are just no words to describe it... As I go downstairs, I hear the door open. I turn around and see Austin and Kira get out.

Austin: "Um... Ally I'm afraid that we have to cancel the practice today"  
Ally: (Wipes her tears) "It's okay. Um...have a nice day" (Enters the Practice Room)  
Austin: "Have you been crying?"  
Ally: "No" (Lies)  
Austin: "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"  
Ally: "Is nothing, just mixed feelings I can't control"  
Austin: "Okay. See you tomorrow."  
Ally: "See ya. Bye Kira"  
Kira: "Bye"

They leave. Those words run in my mind _"Ally and I are just friends. I just love her but as a sister only." _I really need emotional support. I really think I'm selfish. But I am really hurt. I'm going to stay for the night here. My dad won't notice. Trish and Dez are busy, I can't hang with them. Later I'll call them on Face Time.

**10:48 pm  
**I just writed a song. I just let my feelings go. I am going to practice it now, to show it to Trish and Dez. Austin is too busy.

**The slightest words you said, **  
**Have all gone to my head **  
**I hear angels sing, in your voice **  
**When you pull me close, **  
**Feelings I've never known **  
**They mean everything, **  
**And leave me no choice **

**Light on my heart, **  
**Light on my feet, **  
**Light in your eyes, **  
**I can't even speak **  
**Do you even know, **  
**How you make me weak **

**I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say **  
**With every word I'm blown away **  
**You're in control of my heart **

**I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break **  
**With every move my whole world shakes **  
**Keep me from falling apart **

**Make a promise please **  
**You'll always be in reach **  
**Just in case I need **  
**You there when I call (Here when I call) **  
**This is all so new **  
**Seems to good to be true **  
**Could this really be **  
**A safe place to fall **

**Light on my heart, **  
**Light on my feet, **  
**Light in your eyes, **  
**I can't even speak **  
**Do you even know, **  
**How you make me weak **  
**Oh ohhh **

**I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say **  
**With every word I'm blown away **  
**You're in control of my heart **

**I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break **  
**With every move my whole world shakes **  
**Keep me from falling apart **

**Keep me from falling down **  
**Drowned in your love **  
**It's almost all too much **  
**Handle with care **  
**Say you'll be there **

**Oh, I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say **  
**With every word I'm blown away **  
**You're in control of my heart **

**I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break **  
**With every move my whole world shakes **  
**Keep me from falling apart **

**Keep me from falling apart **

**Keep me from falling apart **

**Oh ohhh **  
**Falling apart (1)**

When someone suddenly opened the Practice Room door...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry is just that I'm just exited. I need advice. Okay so, Some boys in my school are flirting with me, And I don't know what to do. I have no experience with boys :( Please PM me or review.

**(1) Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's P.O.V:  
Someone opens the door and its Austin. Inside my heart is broken into pieces. I'm still crying, He is going to bug me until I spill out the thing.

Austin: "Hey"  
Ally: "Hey"  
Austin: "Nice song"  
Ally: "Did you hear it?"  
Austin: (Nods)  
Ally: "Um...Thanks" (Blushes)  
Austin: "Ally, Please tell me what is wrong"  
Ally: "Is girl stuff."  
Austin: "You can tell me everything"  
Ally: "Okay." (Takes a deep breath) "I like this boy and this boy has a girlfriend. He only likes me like a friend and He doesn't even know I like him"  
Austin: "Just tell him you like him."  
Ally: "He has a girlfriend."  
Austin: "Right, I forgot that part."  
Ally: "I fell that... I don't have a value. That I'm ugly."  
Austin: "You are not Ugly. And you have a value. You are my Best Friend/Partner/Songwriter/Little sister"

That '_Little Sister'_ part got me again. I just wanted to cry and cry and cry for all my life.

Austin: "Maybe this guy doesn't know what he is missing. You are Wonderful, Beautiful and Amazing"  
Ally: "Thanks" (Hugs Austin)  
Austin: "I got to go. See you tomorrow"  
Ally: "Bye." (Austin leaves)

Well that guy you are talking about is you! I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I don't know how to move on. This has been on like...3 months. See! I'm selfish. Every day I had to get trough Austin flirting with girls, Austin making out with girls, Austin asking ME for advice to date another girl. I don't know what to do, My heart is broken and I don't know how to fix it. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I just cry and cry until I fall asleep every day. I just paint a smile on my face to hide the sadness.

**The other day; 8:00am  
**I haven't sleep anything. I just sit in the couch crying. My throat hurts so bad. I go to the closet and get some fresh clothes, I got to take a shower. Austin and I keep clothes in the closet of the Practice Room, for the all nighters. I even have to clean Austin's clothes and his Truck boxers. I go to the bathroom to have a nice shower.

**20 minutes Later  
**I get out of the shower, I look myself in the mirror and I have black bags under my eyes. And my eyes are red and swollen from crying. I get dressed. Since I have no mood to put make up on, I put on my Black Ray Bans (1) to cover my eyes. I go downstairs to get out of the store and go to the mall. Today is my day off, I go to Millie's Smoothies (2) and get a banana and strawberry smoothie. When I turn around I bump into someone. The cologne is familiar, When I look up. It's Austin.

Austin: "Hey Ally"  
Ally: "Hey"  
Austin: "Why do you have shades?"  
Ally: "I just wanted to wear them."  
Austin: "Could you take them off for a moment"  
Ally: (Takes the shades off)  
Austin: "Ally, What happened?"  
Ally: "I haven't sleep in a day"  
Austin: "And the red eyes?"  
Ally: "I've already told you"  
Austin: "Oh...right about the boy thing"  
Ally: "Yeah. Um...Want to practice the song?"  
Austin: "Sure lets go"

We go to the Sonic Boom. That is strange, Trish hasn't called me. Maybe she's getting fired from a job or something. We get to the Practice Room.. I start to play the piano and Austin starts to sing:

**Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby**  
** I got to tell you a little something about yourself**  
** You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady**  
** But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

** I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**  
** Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine**

** Treasure, that means what you are**  
** Honey you're my golden star**  
** I know you can make my wish come true**  
** If you let me treasure you**  
** If you let me treasure you**

** Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling**  
** A girl like you should never live so blue**  
** You're everything I see in my dreams**  
** I would say that to you if it wasn't true**

** I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**  
** Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine oh mine**

** Treasure, that means what you are**  
** Honey you're my golden star**  
** I know you can make my wish come true**  
** If you let me treasure you**  
** If you let me treasure you**

** You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
** You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**  
** You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
** You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**

** Treasure, that means what you are**  
** Honey you're my golden star**  
** I know you can make my wish come true**  
** If you let me treasure you**  
** If you let me treasure you **(3)

We finish. He did great. I writed that song thinking of him but in the opposite (You know what I meant)

Austin: "Another great song Ally"  
Ally: "Thanks"  
Austin: "Ally, Um...Can I ask you something about the boy you like?"  
Ally: "Um...Yeah sure" (Nervous)  
Austin: "What is his name?"  
Ally: "Its..."

* * *

Cliffhanger... AGAIN! You should be thinking; 'This girl is trying to play with us' But no. I'm not that bad. I'm sorry I'm not updating the other stories. I'm finish the last chapter of each. I don't even know how I do that but I'll try to update.

**(1) Don't own Ray Bans**  
**(2) I made it up. **  
**(3) Treasure by Bruno Mars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.O.V:**

What do I tell him? I blurt his name out and act fine. He has a girlfriend, FOR GOD SACKES!

Ally: "I like Ross Lynch, That guy so hot!" **(A/N: Lets pretend that is Riker)  
**Austin: "Oh, So you know that guy?"  
Ally: "He goes to our school."  
Austin: "Okay. I gotta go, I have a date with Kira in 1 hour" (Kisses Ally's cheek) "See you later"  
Ally: "Bye"

As he leaves, I start to cry. I like him and I can't tell him. Besides he doesn't like girls like me. All I do is cry, cry, cry and cry. Tomorrow to work again. I hear the door open, When I look is Dez. He sits with me in the piano bench. He gets me on an embrace. I cry into his shirt, He doesn't care he's like my big brother. Finally he speaks up;

Dez: "Did he saw you cry?"  
Ally: "Yesterday"  
Dez: "What did he said?"  
Ally: "He asked me what happened and I told him."  
Dez: "You told him you liked him?"  
Ally: "No, I told him I liked Ross Lynch"  
Dez: "Oh. He's been blowing me off. Be cause he has a lot of dates with Kira."  
Ally: "Yeah. I think I'm on a Depression"  
Dez: "Yeah. You've been crying all day."  
Ally: "Have you seen Trish? She hasn't called me or texted"  
Dez: "Nope"  
Ally: (Sighs)  
Dez: "I got to go. I call you later." (Stands up)  
Ally: "Okay." (Hugs Dez)  
Dez: (Hugs back) "I love you little sis"  
Ally: "I love you big bro"

And with that Dez leaves. Now I'm all alone. I'm really tired, All these days I've been staying in the practice room. My dad is okay with it. My cell phone started to ring. I get it and its Trish

**Trish**/Ally

**"Hey Ally"  
**"Hey Trish. You haven't called me in two days"  
**"Sorry. My phone was suspended cause my dad didn't pay it"  
**"Okay. So what's up?"  
**"You know I told you I got a Job in the jewelry store?"  
**"Yes?"  
**"Well, um... Austin and Kira are here. Austin is buying a golden chain for Kira. It has her name imprinted"  
**"What?!"  
**"Sorry I have to tell you this way"  
**"Is okay. I'm going to your work station"  
**"You what!?"  
**"See you there"

And with that I cleaned my face and leaved to The jewelry store. I am walking across the Miami Mall. When finally The jewelry store is in front of me. I spot Austin and Kira in a corner. When I see an employee in the front desk.

Ally: "Excuse me, I'm looking for Trish"  
Employee: "Okay" (Shouts -) "Trish. Someone is looking for you"  
Ally: "Thanks"  
Employee: "No problem" (Leaves)

I wait around 2 or 3 minutes. Then Trish comes.

Trish: "Hey"  
Ally: "So are you done?"  
Trish: "No but I can persuade the guy you saw there"  
Ally: "Okay"  
Trish: "Be right back" (Leaves)

I'm here in a chair waiting for Trish. Austin is turning around. He just saw me. He's walking to me with Kira.

Austin: "Ally? What are you doing here?"  
Ally: "I'm here cause Trish works here and I'm waiting for her"  
Austin: "I didn't see her."  
Ally: "Here she comes"  
Trish: "Hey Austin and Kira"  
Austin: "Hey"  
Kira: "Hey"  
Ally: "See you guys later"  
Trish: "Bye"  
Austin: "Bye"

As we leave Kira pushes Austin inside the store. We go to my house, we head directly to my room. I sit in my bed and Trish sits in the desk chair.

Ally: "I need advice"  
Trish: "Okay, Tell me your problem"  
Ally: "I like Austin and I told him I liked Ross Lynch"  
Trish: "And why is that so bad?"  
Ally: "He keeps asking me what is happening with me and always makes me spit it out"  
Trish: "Well my advice is.. to move on"  
Ally: "Yeah..."  
Trish: "And to learn how to lie. Ross Lynch lives in L.A. he will realize somehow"

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Ally has been acting strange these days. She says that is because she likes this boy and this boy has a girl. But I know there is more. I noticed yesterday that she's been crying a LOT. I am no fool, I'm going to talk to her. I'm making her tell me the truth. She isn't lying to me again. Right now I'm walking to the Sonic Boom. But I only see Mr. Dawson in the counter. I open the Sonic Boom doors and walk to the counter.

Austin: " Hey Mr. Dawson"  
Lester: "Oh hey Austin"  
Austin: "Where is Ally?"  
Lester: "She's at home."  
Austin: "Thanks. See you later Mr. Dawson"  
Lester: "Bye."

I leave for Ally's house.

**Ally's P.O.V:**

Trish just leaved and I'm here all alone. I hear the door bell ring. I go downstairs and open the door. When I open the door it's Austin

Ally: "Hey Austin, What are you doing here?"  
Austin: "We need to talk"  
Ally: "About?"  
Austin: "You've been telling me that you like a boy and I know that is not it. I know something is wrong. Ally, you can trust in me and tell me. I'm your best friend"  
Ally: "I actually like a boy."  
Austin: "But I know is not Ross Lynch. He lives in L.A. and he was homeschooled (1)"  
Ally: "Austin, I just.." (Sighs) "Okay. Austin, I like you." (Starts to cry) "Are you happy? I just ruined our friendship! Because my stupid feelings!"  
Austin: "I'm speechless"  
Ally: "That is why I've been crying."  
Austin: "Dez and Trish know?"  
Ally: "Yes"  
Austin: "Why Dez didn't told me?"  
Ally: "I don't know."  
Austin: (Gets a text message) "I gotta go. We can continue this on the phone. I'll call you"  
Ally: "Okay" (Turns around)  
Austin: "Can I atleast have a hug?"  
Ally: "Okay" (Hugs Austin)  
Austin: "I love you"  
Ally: "Like you meant it?"  
Austin: "Yes"  
Ally: "I-I Love you too"  
Austin: "I'll call you okay?"  
Ally: "Yeah"

He leaves. I FINALLY confessed my feelings towards him. He's going to call me so we can finish. I just wish he feels the same way

* * *

Hey guys sorry that I took like...**FOREVER** to update. Is just that school and writers bloc. But we are finally here. Thanks to all the people that gave me ideas. Thanks Guys!****

(1)Is real

Special Thanks to:  
**launi9** She has given me great advice. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V:  
**  
I'm heading home. Ally just told me that she likes me. She's Beautiful and I really like her. But I have something on my way...Kira. Kira sent me a text to meet her in..my room? I get home and pass through my parents directly to my room. I find Kira sitting in my bed.

Austin: "What's up?" (Sits beside Kira)  
Kira: "We need to talk"  
Austin: "About?"  
Kira: "Us."  
Austin: "What happened?"  
Kira: "I cheated on you"  
Austin: "WHAT!?"  
Kira: "I'm sorry Austin. Is just that we haven't had...you know"  
Austin: "Leave" (Points to the door)  
Kira: "I'm so-" (Austin cuts her off)  
Austin: "Just leave and don't say another word"

Just as she leaves I start to cry. Yeah, Cry. I am really hurt, I really loved her. But its time to move on. I get my phone and send Ally a text.

_TO: Ally-Cat  
FROM: Austin_

Hey Ally. Can you come over to my house?

I send her that. Minutes later she replied.

FROM: Ally-Cat  
TO: Austin

_On my way xoxo  
_  
I wait on my bed. Why Kira did this to me? I loved her. You are maybe laughing because I'm crying. Only one person has seen me cry. Dez, Once he saw me crying and was when we where 10. I fell from a tree and broke my arm. Suddenly, the door opens and Ally steps in. She sits beside me and hugs me. And the she asks me;

Ally: "What's wrong?"  
Austin: "Kira cheated on me"  
Ally: (Gasps) "Oh my god!"  
Austin: "We need to talk"  
Ally: "Yeah...I know. But is not a good moment"

Is a good moment.

Austin: "Is a good moment. Now that I'm single"

I see her smile appear. I love it when she smiles.

Ally: "Okay then." (Cleans her throat) "Um...I really like you"  
Austin: "Me too"  
Ally: "Are you really saying that?"  
Austin: "Yeah, I said it. Just like you."  
Ally: "You liked me when you where dating Kira?"  
Austin: "Yes"  
Ally: "And why you told her you loved me like a little sister? From far as I know, I'm older than you" (Giggles)  
Austin: "Because I didn't want her to know that I like you" (Smiles) "And you are older for only a month"  
Ally: "I know"

I start to get closer to her. I put both of my hands on her waist. I look at her in the eye. Her Dark chocolate brown eyes look directly at me. We both lean in and kiss. Yeah, you heard right. We kissed. Her lips are so soft and silky. When we broke the kiss, her face was covered in a light red. I hugged her tight. She hugged me back.

Austin: "I love you"  
Ally: "I love you more"  
Austin: "I have a Girlfriend"  
Ally: (Frowns) "Who?"  
Austin: "You"  
Ally: (Smiles)

Love hit me and it hit me hard.

* * *

**Hi guys! I haven't been updating cause I've been very busy. But here is an update. Sorry is really short. The other will be more long.**

3 Paomar0832


End file.
